


Dating Rumors

by SummySwan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff with a dose of angst, Im posting a ton of stuff at once shhhhhh, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: “Ah, Tamaki-kun-“ Sougo blinked, a tired smile gracing his lips, “I just wasn’t tired tonight.”Tamaki might’ve believed him if he didn’t already know better, his eyes catching the makeup concealing the shorter man’s dark eye bags.  That’s why they called it concealer, because it concealed things.





	Dating Rumors

Tamaki and Iori had made it a habit to hangout at school together. It had become a usual thing that would take place every week day, as Tamaki would give Iori the cute collectable from one of the snacks he always ate on Wednesdays. Even though they were mostly silent around each other or Iori was trying to get Tamaki to study in vain, they had become an unusual pair of friends.

That is, until there was a few distasteful girls taking photos slyly...That was when a few crude rumors got started up.

It wasn’t uncommon for some of their fans to harmlessly ship members of Idolish 7 together, especially in the past with Iori and Riku, but some of them had gotten particularly bold in their intentions. Sneaky photos had been taken of them inside the school, and some even lurked around their route *to* school to catch them walking together. There were also quite a few photoshopped photos of unspeakable actions that fans had kept tagging them in on social media.

It was asked by the manager not to comment on rumors and to let them dissipate on their own, but it was getting really, *really* tiring to deal with.

Tamaki scrunched up his nose at the latest news article of him, people claiming that him and Iori needed to leave the band to protect the ‘sanctity of normal idols.’

It wasn’t that Tamaki thought dating Iori would be gross; He would probably reward good grades with soft kisses, and would probably be shyly affectionate, but that wasn’t the point- 

Iori was a good person, Tamaki just didn’t see him in that way.

Rolling over in his bed, he noted with alarm that he should’ve gone to bed an hour ago. His nightlight shined in his room brightly, but he still couldn’t find the will to fall asleep. Finally getting up with a grunt, he wondered into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Considering how late it was, he was more than startled to see one of the members in their group also awake. He knew almost everyone had been flooded with interview requests (because of certain rumors) and had been sleeping more from the exhaustion from avoiding the press all day. White hair gave away the culprit, Tamaki noting the disheveled hair.

“Sou-chan, what’re ya’ doing up so late?” Tamaki chided, the white haired man startling before he turned around.

“Ah, Tamaki-kun-“ Sougo blinked, a tired smile gracing his lips, “I just wasn’t tired tonight.”

Tamaki might’ve believed him if he didn’t already know better, his eyes catching the makeup concealing the shorter man’s dark eye bags. That’s why they called it concealer, because it concealed things. Knowing Sougo, he probably stayed up late a few nights in a row dealing with desk-work or something else along those lines.

Stepping forward, he grabbed Sougo’s face with both hands, frowning down at him.

“T-Tamaki-kun?” Sougo was startled at the close contact, face reddening.

Swiping his thumbs underneath Sougo’s eyes, Tamaki pulled back and held up his thumbs, both covered with a pale substance that could only be make-up.

“Sou-chan, ya’ve been staying up late again, haven’t ya’?” Tamaki tried to look disappointed, but it came out as more of a pout.

Sougo let a flash of guilt pass by, before he lightly sighed out with a smile still stuck on his lips, “There was some paperwork I needed to do.”

“You coulda’ asked me for help.” Tamaki kept pouting, Sougo internally noting that regardless of his efforts, Tamaki could almost never help with paperwork.

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun, but I’ve got i-“ Sougo, as usual, tried to brush him off, but Tamaki wasn’t having it this time.

“When’s the last time you’ve slept?” Tamaki countered, but before Sougo could speak Tamaki kept going. “And naps don’t count.”

The second that Sougo faltered Tamaki had his answer, and he could feel himself become more concerned, which he showed by being aggressive.

“Come on.” He grabbed Sougo’s wrist, dragging Sougo who was quietly protesting with loud whispers, but still following him regardless.

Sougo couldn’t chide him because of the chance of waking up any of the other members; Iori was a light sleeper. Finally reaching Tamaki’s room, he pulled the older man into it with him, ushering him to his bed with his larger stature. Closing the door behind him, Sougo turned around to speak.

“Tamaki-kun, what’re you-?” Sougo spoke in a normal speaking level since they were in Tamaki’s room.

“Even if I tell ya’ to sleep, ya’ won’t,” Tamaki bluntly spoke, Sougo opening his mouth to protest, “So yar’ gonna sleep with me tonight.”

Sougo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again only to still not have a response.

Tamaki pulled himself to the far side of the bed, patting the space beside him. The bright nightlight illuminated his features, Tamaki giving a small smile as encouragement. Sougo sighed, his drowsiness not helping him put up much of a fight as he sat down on the bed, pausing before he layed on his back. Tamaki pulled the covers over them both, the white haired man noting how soft the sheets felt. Glancing over slyly, Sougo caught Tamaki’s eyes and was granted a pleased smile from Tamaki.

Well, the paperwork wasn’t due for another day, he could rest a few hours...

 

There was a lapse in conversation before Tamaki spoke up.

“Sou-chan, is there something bothering ya’?”

Of course Tamaki would notice.

Despite what most people thought, Tamaki was pretty observant on people’s emotions, and in moments like these, it was difficult for Sougo to keep his smile up.

Shifting to face the younger man, Sougo smiled wearily.

“I’m just...worried.” Maybe the dim lighting made it easier for Sougo to speak his mind, “With the rumors, and all.”

“...There’s something else, isn’t there?” Tamaki prodded him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Well-“ Sougo started, and Tamaki felt him squirm in the bed, Tamaki just knowing that he was glancing off to his feet, “Do you think it’s off-putting? Being- being gay.”

“I’ve had a boyfriend before, though?” Tamaki questioned, Sougo sputtering out a squeak and something that was supposed to resemble the human language.

“You- You’re gay?” Sougo finally stuttered out after a moment of choking on air, trying to keep his voice down.

“Mmghh...” Tamaki made a thinking sound, cuddling a pudding plushie to his chest, “I think I like people for themselves.”

“Oh.” Sougo quieted down, a minute passing by before he very softly spoke, as if anyone could hear him he would be done for, “I’m gay.”

“Yeah, I know?” Tamaki sounded confused while Sougo had his heart momentarily stop, “I don’t get why everyone’s makin’ a big deal outta this.”

“You *knew*?” He whisper yelled, partially being able to see Tamaki’s raised eyebrows.

“Sou-chan, ya’ have Trigger’s posters on ya’ ceiling above ya’ bed.”

“Oh my god.” Sougo groaned, grabbing a pillow to hide his crimson face, legs curling up into the back of his thighs.

“Why are ya’ all so freaked out about it? Rikkun has a magazine of Iorrin in his room badly hidden underneath his bed, Mikkun had a man sneaking out of his room really early a few months ago, and Yama-san once told me he had a few exceptions from women when he was really drunk one night.” Tamaki unloaded everyone’s secrets as if talking about the weather, “Oh, and Nagicchi has a few magical boys CDs hidden behind his TV.”

“Tamaki-kun, you can *never* repeat any of that to anyone else.” Sougo choked out after a moment of complete and utter shock, all of the juicy information too much for his sleep-deprived mind.

“And I think Iorrin likes Rikkun, I saw a few of Rikkun’s missing shirts in his room.” Tamaki added as the final blow, Sougo finally snorting at the image of Iori doing something so adorable, a smile creeping up onto his face at the cute antics.

Tamaki shot him a smile.

“See, Sou-chan? You shouldn’t worry so much.” Tamaki chided, Sougo belatedly realizing he had been cheered up by his junior.

“...Thank you, Tamaki-kun.” 

Tamaki grinned as a response.

 

Sougo woke up as half cold and hot, realizing that Tamaki had snuggled up to him in the middle of the night. Tamaki was a violent sleeper, and had woken Sougo up multiple times with his tossing and turning before he had grabbed Sougo at some point. Sougo’s arms at his side were stiff, as the younger man was more prone to crushing physical affection than most.

Regardless of knowing that, Sougo still felt his face darken a deep red feeling the other’s arms loosely wrapped around him. Peeking up, he noticed a bit of drool seeping out of the blue haired man’s mouth, a few strands of hair flopped onto his face and underneath his chin. Tamaki’s hair had grown a few inches too long, but he said he wanted to grow it even longer when asked by an interviewer-

Tamaki grumbled in his sleep, Sougo pausing before brushing Tamaki’s hair out of his face. Looking closely he noticed that Tamaki had long eyelashes, and startlingly that the other was also sporting some light eye bags. Tamaki *had* been having people consistently stalking him and any interactions he had with Iori, who he hung out with a lot with at school, it must’ve taken quite a toll on him.

And he cheered up Sougo despite that...Sougo felt himself shyly smile, eyes fluttering closed as he relaxed.

The blankets probably laid either on the edge of the bed or had been kicked to the floor, but Sougo felt himself feeling more relaxed than he had in days.

That was until he heard Tamaki’s door open.

“Hey, it’s time for sch-“ Iori started, and Sougo internally thanked himself that his body was turned away from the door so Iori didn’t see his eyes pop open.

“Tamaki!” Iori snapped, the younger man startling up and drowsily awake.

“Why do ya’ always have’ta yell~” Tamaki moaned, snuggling back into Sougo, who was very much pretending to be dead asleep.

“We have to get up for class!” Iori sighed out, and Sougo felt himself resonate to Iori’s tough luck; Tamaki wasn’t easy to wake up.

He was given what sounded like a sort of grumble mixed with a whine as a response.

“I see you dragged Sougo-san into bed with you...” Iori sighed, frustration blatantly clear.

“He was...mmgh, overworking himself again, I had ta’ get him to sleep somehow.” Sougo could hear the pout in his words, trying his best to keep his face calm when Tamaki sleepily pulled him directly up against his chest.

“Well, while your bed is nice to sleep on,” Iori spoke, Sougo freezing up from those particular words, “You can’t just drag people into your bed and cuddle with them! If anyone but me had come in, they would’ve gotten the wrong idea.”

What?

Were...were the fans right about them being...romantically involved?

There was no way that Iori had slept on Tamaki’s bed casually, he was adamant about personal space unless they were on stage- Oh god, maybe they weren’t uncomfortable with the dating rumors because the fans were right on the mark. Should Sougo say something to them, maybe let them know he knows? But then he would know for sure that they were- Sougo...Sougo didn’t know anymore.

He felt an impending headache.

“Sou-chan.” Tamaki shook his shoulders a little too roughly, Sougo half opening his eyes.

A half mumble of some sort of apology came out of his lips before he yawned, sitting up as he blinked his eyes open. His clothing that he had been wearing before had stretched out, his shirt falling off of one shoulder as he blinked his eyes open again. Maybe he needed that rest more than he thought, whatever he just overheard he could think about when he was fully conscious, so after he had had his coffee. 

“See? I told ya’ he needed sleep, Sou-chan is usually a morning person.” Tamaki sighed out, as if that excused him being late to school.

The reason he was usually up in the mornings was that he hadn’t slept the night before, but Tamaki didn’t need to know that.

Sougo wasn’t sure if his heart could take sleeping in the same bed as Tamaki again...especially someone who was mortifyingly cuddly and allegedly had a boyfriend. But was Iori his boyfriend? Maybe he was just a casual bed partner, Sougo had heard of other idol groups doing so they wouldn’t be at risk of being in a scandal.

“We’re going to be late.” Iori groaned, snapping Sougo out of his thoughts.

Sougo felt a smile slip onto his face, slowly getting up before he realized he was supposed to have called a company they had worked with about what footage they had finalized on using.

His face paled, and he was up and running back to working in seconds, running by Iori who looked quite startled.

“There he goes again.” Tamaki pouted.

There was a pause before Iori spoke, “Do you really think that was smart to bring him into your bed like that? What if someone else had come in? Your crush is more than a little obvious to most of us but-“ Iori sighed, “If Sougo-san finds out, he may be uncomfortable.”

Tamaki went uncharacteristically quiet.

“Tamaki,” Iori sighed, opening his mouth to scold him but then stopped himself short when he looked at his friend’s hunched figure, “...We should get to school.”

“Mmm.” Tamaki hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be way longer but shhhhhhhh
> 
> aNYWAYS I love TamaSou


End file.
